


The fire that burneth within

by Ellisayel



Series: Ulterior motives [3]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Loki - Freeform, Multi, Sif - Freeform, Thor's thoughts, Yearning, partners, thoughts about desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellisayel/pseuds/Ellisayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The recent events make Thor think. They make him realize some things about himself, Loki and Sif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fire that burneth within

**Author's Note:**

> This work should be treated rather as a part of the series and not read as stand-alone.
> 
> As before, if you spot mistakes, please inform me ^^

A month had passed since Thor came to Loki’s chambers seeking his half-brother’s heat only to be left alone right before his completion. He had not forgotten the brunet’s words and yet he couldn’t stop himself from yearning. The trickster had proved to be the challenge the blond was looking for, even if unknowingly. He was one of a kind, irreplaceable and no matter how much Thor had tried to find the same sort of defiance and behaviour in Sif he could find none. She loved him too much to forbid him anything. She fulfilled his every wish but was unable to grant this specific one - defiance. She came undone under him in no time. Didn’t resist, didn't fight, didn’t complain. 

Before the adventure with Loki, sex with Sif always seemed to be fulfilling, satisfactory.  Once Thor had thought her perfect. In a way she was, always ready and waiting. Always willing. What better woman could man desire?

She was a warrior, an accomplished one at that, her body was muscled and slender and yet it lacked the firmness of a man. She was delicate even if she didn’t want to acknowledge the fact. And because of her soft body Thor was afraid to let himself devour her, to use his full strength. She could break, she was only a woman after all. And so Thor had had to always restrain himself. Surprisingly, he discovered it only after the first night in the cave with Loki.

He longed for the lithe, unyielding flesh of his brother. A feast for his insatiable desire. A fuel for the never-ending fire burning in his loins. After each time with Loki the fire was growing, and it was growing fast. But Thor wanted to be fully consumed by it. Fire that could not be extinguished by any rain, and even the god of thunder was not able to quench it. Therefore the fire was slowly swallowing him whole making him unable to think of anything more than submerging in the cool heat of his brother. Only then the burning seemed to be constrained.

It sang an overwhelming song deep inside of him. It sang for him to go to Loki and hold his chilly body close. The fire yearned for ice. The fire yearned and with it Thor did.

He glanced at the trickster sometimes. Much more often than before the task for Odin. But Loki seemed to not even notice. He was filled with ice and it had always been so. He hadn’t changed. He had not longed for fire. His mind was not to be filled with such base things as desire, Thor knew about it. He knew but it didn’t stop him from yearning, from imagining that his brother graced him with a more acquiescent gaze. Still Loki’s gaze was anything but. When he turned his green eyes at Thor they were always filled with scorn and disapproval.

And the fire deep within the thunderer’s body longed to melt the ice and wash away that look. To bring forth the joy of the times long gone. He could remember clearly the time Loki was brought to the palace; he was filled with contempt then as well but Thor had been able to make his brother happy. To make his smile warm and his eyes full of mirth. Alas after some years they started to drift away again. And the contempt had filled his brother once more.

So Thor welcomed the fire, sure that he will succeed in warming his brother’s gaze yet again.


End file.
